Do You See Me?
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Anko melihat seorang cewek berjalan dengan Kakashi sesaat sebelum pertemuan mereka. apa yang akan Anko lakukan? RnR please...  LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Luka itu Muncul

**Hai... nama ku Amelia... ini fic pertama ku... setelah sekian lama menjadi 'silent reader'... yah, tanpa banyak bicara lebih baik ku mulai saja ceritanya saudara-saudara XD *di ketok***

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto... saiia pinjem Kakashi 'n Ankonya sebentar yah... tenang saja... Naruto tetap jadi milik anda...*dilempar batu***

**Pair : KakaAnko**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt**

**Warning: Super duper GJ, tidak sesuai dengan EYD *dilempar sendal***

_***Did you see me?***_

_**+Anko's POV+**_

Hp ku bergetar, membuatku terbangun dari mimpi yang indah, malah bisa dibilang sangat indah. Sekilas ku melihat ke layar.

_1 message received_

_Kaka-kun_

Maka langsung saja kuraih Hp ku dengan bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang baru saja ku impikan mengirimkanku sms. Yah... aku memang sangat menyukai orang satu ini. Walaupun sikapnya agak menyebalkan. Langsung saja kubaca sms dari dia.

_Ohayou, Anko-chan..._

_Udh bngn?_

_Sender:_

_Kaka-kun_

_+0878********_

_Received:_

_06:06:06_

_27-11-2010_

Langsung saja ku balas

_Ohayou mo, Kaka-kun...  
Udh bngun nih...  
ada apa?_

Dia membalas

_Aku mau ktemu Kmu...  
bsa g?_

Kubalas

_Kapan?_

Dia balas

_Hri ni...  
jm 10... di taman. jgn telat y..._

Kata-katanya membuatku tertawa. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Bukankah dia yang selalu terlambat? Lalu kubalas pesannya:

_Wakarimashita, Kaka-kun...^-^_

Setelah membalas pesannya, kulihat jam di dinding. Jam 06.30, berarti aku masih punya banyak waktu. 'Lagipula, ini hari minggu kan?' batinku.

Oh, ya, aku lupa berkenalan dengan kalian. Namaku Mitarashi Anko, biasa di panggil Anko. Dan aku bersekolah di Konoha High Vocational School atau biasa disingkat KHVS. Aku kelas X jurusan fotografi. Yah, aku senang sekali dengan dunia fotografi. Apalagi aku mengikuti eskul yang sangat menunjang hobiku ini. Eskul Fotografi. Di eskul ini pulalah yang membuatku bertemu dia.

Lagi pula aku ingat saat aku tak sengaja bertemu dia. Aku pun tak peduli. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dia selalu ada di dekatku. Yang penting aku harus selalu aktif di eskul ini. Dan menambah ilmuku di bidang fotografi.

Sampai peristiwa yang tak pernah kulupakan itu terjadi...

Saat aku bertemu dia...

Si rambut perak...

_**+Flashback on+**_

Aku berjalan terburu-buru di koridor menuju ruang fotografi. Saat itu aku hanya terfokus ke kameraku. Dan berlari agar aku tidak terlambat. Di depanku ada seseorang yang juga sedang berjalan dengan santainya dari ruang fotografi. Karena pandanganku terfokus ke kamera dengan suksesnya aku menubruknya. Aku hampir saja kehilangan kamera kesayanganku jika seandainya orang yang kutabrak tidak menahan kameraku. Aku pun menindih tubuhnya. Dan posisi kami saat itu bisa dibilang...yah...cukup membuat mukaku merah semerah tomat. Bayangkan, wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya yang bisa dibilang rupawan...ah tidak, bisa dibilang wajah tersebut cukup sempurna, sangat...tampan. entah berapa lama sampai dia berdehem, dan aku menyadarinya. Langsung saja aku bangkit dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau nggak pa-pa?" katanya. Mendengar suaranya saja bisa membuatku serasa terbang ke surga. Suara yang bisa dibilang merdu.

"Yah, aku nggak pa-pa. Arigatou," kataku. "maaf, tolong kameraku." Kataku kepadanya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang, aku juga tak menyadarinya. Terpaksa kuulangi kalimatku sekali lagi.

"Maaf, tapi tolong balikin kameraku," kataku padanya. Kali ini volume suaraku agak lebh keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Ah, i-iya, gomen," katanya tergagap sambil mengembalikan kameraku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. 'Dia kenapa sih' pikirku.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru," setelah mengambil kameraku aku berlari menuju ruang fotografi.

_**+Flashback off+**_

Akupun segera bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengannya, 'aku harus datang lebih cepat dari dia, jadi tak ada salahnya kan, kalau aku bersiap-siap sekarang, siapa tahu dia mengajakku kencan' pikirku. Aku pun tersenyum sendiri.

Kalian tahu kan, orang yang dari tadi kubicarakan itu siapa? Yah, si rambut perak itu bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia kelas XI Arsitek, tapi aku sendiri heran, kenapa dia ikut eskul fotografi. Katanya dia suka sekali fotografi. Tapi saat itu aku berfikir aku tak bisa melarangnya. Setiap orang pasti punya alasan untuk memilih jalan yang ini atau jalan yang itu.

Sampai saat hari itu... dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, seminggu yang lalu...

_**+Flashback On+**_

"Anko-chan," dia memanggilku saat aku menikmati angin yang berdesir, di atas bukit yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga di belakang gedung KHVS. Aku heran kenapa dia mengajakku ke sini.

"Ya, Kakashi-senpai," jawabku. Akupun berjalan ke arahnya. Aku berhenti setidaknya 3 meter di depannya.

"Kok jauh-jauh sih," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal nggigit kok," guraunya.

Diapun berjalan ke arahku. Setelah cukup dekat, dia memegang tanganku. "Anko-chan..." katanya, dari tangannya aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar sampai ke jantungku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku memerah.

"Aku sudah memendamnya cukup lama, dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. 'Aduh bagaimana ini...' batinku.

"Aishiteru, Anko-chan," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku yang mendengar hal itu langsung saja aku balas berbisik,"Aishiteru mo, Kakashi-senpai." Sebenarnya aku juga sudah memendam perasaan tersebut, tapi aku terlampau malu untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

Langsung saja dia memelukku, sambil mengatakan,"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" aku pun mengangguk, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kakashi-senpai, aku... gak bisa... napas," kataku sambil terengah-engah. Diapun melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan panggil 'senpai' dong, kan kita udah pacaran," katanya.

"Wakarimashita, Kaka-kun," jawabku sambil tersenyum

_**+Flashback off+**_

Akupun melihat pantulan bayanganku di depan cermin sekali lagi. Setelah aku merasa bahwa ini adalah penampilan terbaikku, aku segera minta izin ibuku dan meninggalkan rumah.

Di jalan aku berjalan dengan gembira. Membayangkan bahwa ini akan menjadi kencan pertamaku membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat sosok jangkung berambut perak, akupun segera membuka mulutku untuk memanggilnya, namun aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya karena aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang menghampiri lelaki tersebut. 'Gadis itu cantik sekali, cocok sekali dengan Kaka-kun, tapi mungkin aja aku salah liat,' pikirku. Aku mendekati pasangan itu untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah lihat. Namun, semakin aku mendekatinya aku semakin yakin itu Kaka-kun. Dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis itu. 'Kaka-kun jahat, dia bohong,' batinku. Aku berusaha agar aku tidak menumpahkan air mataku. Namun aku tidak dapat menahannya kembali. Akupun berlari meninggalkan mereka sebelum Kaka-kun menyadari bahwa aku melihatnya berduaan dengan gadis itu.

**TBC**

**To Be Continue**

**Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga, chapter pertama di fic yang pertama, capek juga ngetik panjang-panjang. Karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahku *sok sibuk**dilempar sendal, panci, dan botol oleh para readers***

**Menurut kalian, gimana? Terlalu pendek ya? Tenang aja, di chapter depan akan lebih panjang, tapi aku gak janji.**

**Aku butuh saran dari senpai-senpai yang mungkin lebih muda dari aku, jadi aku butuh saran dari kalian semua...**

**OK, Review please... **


	2. Kesalahpahaman

**Yah... saiia akan membalas review terlebih dahulu...^-^**

**Beethoja :**

Yah... senpai... bagian smsnya, ikutin gaya sms sekarang, hehe... tapi, Arigatou, Beethoja-senpai atas sarannya. Keep reading dan please kasih saran yang lebih membangun, agar fic ini berakhir dengan happy ending...(?)

**Aiko Sasusaku Uchiha :**

Baca aja, siapa cewek rambut hitam itu, namanya, terus dia siapanya Kakashi, akan terungkap di sini, hehe * dilempar sendal*...

**Love kakaanko 4ever :**

Yah, saiia juga gak setuju kakashi sama sakura. Kakasaku bener-bener gak cocok hehe, *dilemparin panci sama kakasaku fc*. Kan sakura udah punya sasuke. Saiia gak bikin fic ini jadi fic rate M soalnya saiia gak bisa bikin adegan 'itu'.

**Rizu Hatake-hime :**

Yah... antara Shizune-san dan Kurenai-san... baca aja. Oh, ya, hajimemashite, Rizu-senpai, Watashi no namae Amelia desu... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...

**Dindahatake :**

Gomen... saiia gak terlalu pintar bikin cerita...

**Oreo-chan93 :**

Ya, senpai... mohon bantuannya, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu...

**Yah, ini Chapter 2 nya...  
Saiia lupa kasi judulnya, jadi, ini di Edit ulang... hehehe... Gomen...*ditabok para readers*  
Yosh! Selamat membaca...  
RnR please...**

**Ingat...**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto... saiia pinjem Kakashi 'n Ankonya sebentar yah... tenang saja... Naruto tetap jadi milik anda...*dilempar batu***

**Pair : KakaAnko**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt**

**Warning: Super duper GJ, tidak sesuai dengan EYD *dilempar sendal*  
Chapter 2 : Kesalahpahaman**

_***Did you see me?***_

_**Previously chapter**_

Di jalan aku berjalan dengan gembira. Membayangkan bahwa ini akan menjadi kencan pertamaku membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri. Dai kejauhan aku bisa melihat sosok jangkung berambut perak, akupun segera membuka mulutku untuk memanggilnya, namun aku mengurungkan niatku untuk memanggilnya karena aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang menghampiri lelaki tersebut. 'Gadis itu cantik sekali, cocok sekali dengan Kaka-kun, tapi mungkin aja aku salah liat,' pikirku. Aku mendekati pasangan itu untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah lihat. Namun, semakin aku mendekatinya aku semakin yakin itu Kaka-kun. Dia terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis itu. 'Kaka-kun jahat, dia bohong,' batinku. Aku berusaha agar aku tidak menumpahkan air mataku. Namun aku tidak dapat menahannya kembali. Akupun berlari meninggalkan mereka sebelum Kaka-kun menyadari bahwa aku melihatnya berduaan dengan gadis itu.

_**+Anko's POV+**_

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Aku tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang di depanku. Yang ku tahu, Kakashi berbohong, dia telah menghianatiku. Sesekali kuusap air mata yang telah mengalir dengan derasnya di pipiku dengan tanganku. 'Kaka-kun bohong. Dia jahat, jahat jahat.' Batinku. Tadi gadis itu terlihat sangat akrab..bukan, bukan akrab lagi. Tapi mesra. Mesra sekali. Aku sempat melihat gadis itu memegang tangan Kakashi. Erat. Sangat erat. 'ternyata aku telah salah. Aku benar-benar salah,' batinku.

'Kata-kata manisnya ternyata tipuan, ternyata dia sudah punya gadis lain di hatinya.' Pikirku. Tapi kenapa dia mengatakan 'Aishiteru' padaku dengan tulus? Apakah itu merupakan tipuan juga? Apakah dia memang seperti itu? Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku?

Sekali lagi kuusap airmataku tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiku. 'ternyata cinta itu menyakitkan, ya? Kukira cinta itu sesuatu yang indah'

Karena tidak memikirkan apapun selain Kakashi, aku tidak menyadari kalau ada bahaya di depanku. Tiba-tiba semuanya berwarna putih, lalu gelap.

_**+End of Anko's POV+**_

_**+Kakashi's POV+**_

Aku menunggu di taman, dengan membawa kotak kecil di saku celanaku. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya karena aku mempunyai kejutan. Anko-chan sangat menyukai kejutan, walaupun bukan di hari ulang tahunnya. Aku berdiri di arah dia datang. Kemudian, Kurenai, adik perempuanku, datang. Dia berdandan sangat cantik. Pasti dia ada janji juga dengan Asuma.

"Eh, ada aniki. Ngapain aniki ke sini?" tanya Kurenai.

"Hehe, ngapain aja boleh... hehe, bercanda..." gurauku. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Ah, aniki ini bercanda terus, pasti ada janji ketemuan juga ya? Ayo, aniki ngaku..." jawabnya. Spontan membuat wajahku panas.

"Ah.. eh.. gak. Gak ketemu siapa-siapa." Kataku, malu.

"Juga? Berarti kamu mau janjian sama Asuma-kun, ya?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. Dia memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Tuh kan, mukanya merah, lagian, kamu pakai baju bagus-bagus tujuannya apalagi, kalo bukan kencan," godaku.

"Iya, aku ngaku, aku juga mau ketemuan, tuh, aniki mukanya merah juga!" goda Kurenai. Dia sering sekali menggodaku. Apalagi jika aku yang duluan menggodanya.

"Ya udah, aniki ngaku. Aniki mau kencan sama cewek." Kataku.

"Nah, kan, bener. Siapa namanya?" tanya Kurenai.

"Yang jelas ceweknya cantik. Nah, Kurenai-chan juga ada janji sama Asuma-kun, kan? Gimana kalo kita tunggu sama-sama saja. Nanti aniki kenalkan sama cewek itu." Kataku. Kulihat wajahnya cerah.

"Mau, mau... bener, ya, aniki!" serunya.

"Yah... sekalian _double date_, hehe..." gurauku.

"Asyik! _Double date!_" seru Kurenai. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Dia lalu menggenggam tanganku. Erat, sangat erat.

"Kurenai-chan, apa nanti Asuma-kun gak cemburu?" tanyaku, menyadari genggamannya

"Asuma-kun kan tau, kalo kita ini kakak-adik. Mana mungkin dia cemburu?" jawabnya. Jawabannya membuatku lega. Yah, Asuma kan sudah tahu kalau aku dan Kurenai hanya kakak-adik. Namun ada satu hal yang kulupakan. Entah apa itu, yang jelas aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Aniki, Asuma-kun udah datang, mana cewek aniki?" tanya Kurenai setelah melihat Asuma.

"Gak tau, biasanya dia gak pernah setelat ini." Jawabku. "Kurenai-chan duluan aja, kita tunda dulu." Kataku.

"OK, aniki!" kata Kurenai

"Asuma-kun, tolong jaga Kurenai, ya. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya, nyawamu taruhannya." Ancamku, pada Asuma. Asuma pemuda yang cukup bertanggung jawab. Tanpa kuminta dia pasti akan menjaga Kurenai.

"Aniki!" seru Kurenai. "Gak perlu ngancam kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Kurenai akan kujaga dengan baik." Kata Asuma

"Jaa, aniki," Kata Kurenai dan Asuma bersamaan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka memang pasangan serasi.

'Hm... Anko-chan kemana, ya, lama sekali' pikirku. 'tak kusangka dia akan setelat ini. Padahal dia selalu tepat waktu. Apalagi kalau ada janji denganku.

Sesuatu di sakuku bergetar. Handphoneku. Kulihat di layarnya.

_Anko-chan_

Kuangkat, "Halo, Anko-chan, kenapa..." kata-kataku terputus karena bukan Anko yang menelepon, melainkan ibunya.

"Kakashi-kun, ini ibunya Anko-chan," suaranya terdengar panik.

"Ya, ada apa, tante?" tanyaku dengan tenang sementara di ujung sana sedang panik.

"Ano... Anko-chan sedang... cepat ke Rumah Sakit!"suaranya semakin panik.

"Kenapa Anko-chan, tante?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, yang jelas sekarang dia ada di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Cepat nak... Nyawanya sedang terancam..."

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

terputus.

Anko-chan... kenapa... apa yang terjadi?

Langsung saja aku langsung berlari ke arah mobilku yang terparkir di tepi taman. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah sakit aku berfikir, apa yang terjadi pada Anko, apa ini sebabnya dia... ah, tak usah ku pikirkan, lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sakit lebih baik... agar aku tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya.

_**+ End of Kakashi's POV+**_

**TBC**

**Yosh! Akhirnya Update juga...**

**GJ yah, ceritanya?**

**Gomen agak lama Updatenya soalnya lagi Ulangan umum, jadi, yah...**

**Oh, ya... Maaf buat senpai-senpai yang minta Update kilatnya, ya... saiia lagi ulangan, jadi update-nya agak lama...**

**Yosh! Keep Reading n jangan lupa...**

**RnR please! ^-^**

**Ditunggu sarannya, **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Cepat Sembuh, ya, Ankochan,

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!*teriak-teriak GJ**dilempar sendal oleh para Readers*  
Akhirnya! Saiia bisa update tanpa gangguan(?)**

**Pasti pada penasaran, IYA KAN?*Readers : WOOYY CEPETAN! Author : ya, ya, gak usah pake teriak kaleee...*  
Yosh! Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Mari kita mulai saja ceritanya.**

**Met Baca, ya...**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**GO!**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto... saiia pinjem Kakashi 'n Ankonya sebentar yah... tenang saja... Naruto tetap jadi milik anda...*dilempar batu***

**Pair : KakaAnko**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt**

**Warning: Super duper GJ, tidak sesuai dengan EYD *dilempar sendal*  
Chapter 3 : Cepat Sembuh, ya, Anko-chan**

_***Did you see me?***_

_**Previously chapter**_

Sesuatu di sakuku bergetar. Handphoneku. Kulihat di layarnya.

_Anko-chan_

Kuangkat, "halo, Anko-chan, kenapa..." kata-kataku terputus karena bukan Anko yang menelepon, melainkan ibunya.

"Kakashi-kun, ini ibunya Anko-chan," suaranya terdengar panik.

"ya, ada apa, tante?" tanyaku dengan tenang sementara di ujung sana sedang panik.

"ano... Anko-chan sedang... cepat ke Rumah Sakit!"suaranya semakin panik.

"kenapa Anko-chan, tante?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, yang jelas sekarang dia ada di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Cepat nak... Nyawanya sedang terancam..."

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

terputus.

Anko-chan... kenapa... apa yang terjadi?

Langsung saja aku langsung berlari ke arah mobilku yang terparkir di tepi taman. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah sakit aku berfikir, apa yang terjadi pada Anko, apa ini sebabnya dia... ah, tak usah ku pikirkan, lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sakit lebih baik... agar aku tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya.

_**+Kakashi's POV+**_

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kencang. 'Apa yang terjadi, Anko-chan? Bagaimana bisa?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku panik. Tentu saja. Apalagi kalau orang yang kita cintai kenapa-kenapa. Pasti kita akan panik sekali kan?

Saking paniknya, aku hampir saja menabrak anak kecil yang sedang menyeberang. Langsung saja kuinjak remku dan membiarkan anak itu menyeberang.'Hampir saja aku menabrak anak itu' batinku. Setelah itu aku menginjak gas dan melaju kembali. Dan akhirnya sampailah aku di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha." Gumamku. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit tersebut, dan ke bagian Administrasi. Aku bertanya ke suster berambut soft pink, kulihat namanya. Haruno Sakura.

"Ano.. Suster, apakah ada pasien bernama Mitarashi Anko?" tanyaku denga sopan. Lalu suster tersebut membuka buku yang sepertinya memuat catatan pasien-pasien.

"Mitarashi. Ah, ya, sepuluh menit yang lalu masuk ruang UGD. Apakah anda kerabatnya? Atau temannya?"

"Saya kekasihnya. Kalau begitu Arigatou Gozaimashita."

"Doitashimashite"

'UGD? Apakah separah itu? Anko-chan pasti akan baik-baik saja kan?' pikirku. Aku berlari ke arah ruang UGD. Kulihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang memeluk perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang menangis. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Anko-chan, Anko-chan." Itulah yang kudengar dari mulut perempuan itu. Perempuan itu bukan Tsunade, ibunya Anko-chan. Apakah dia Bibinya? Mungkin saja.

Lalu pintu terbuka. Kulihat sebuah brangkar yang ada sesosok mayat di dalamnya. Lalu perempuan itu histeris.

"ANKO-CHAAANNN! BANGUN NAKK... AYO BANGUNN... JANGAN MATI NAK..." teriak perempuan itu. Aku kaget. Anko-chan, mungkinkah...

"Ma, sudahlah ma, dia udah gak ada. Dia telah... HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" kata pria rambut hitam tersebut. Dia terkejut karena melihat aku yang tiba-tiba memeluk mayat tersebut sambil menangis.

"Anko-chan, cepat sekali kau pergi, sayangku... Jangan pergi... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Kataku sambil menangis.

"HEI! SIAPA KAU? KAU SIAPANYA ANKO-CHAN?" kata lelaki tersebut. Marah.

"Aku pacarnya. Kalian siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kami orangtuanya." Jawabnya. Orangtua? Bukankah orangtua Anko-chan adalah Mitarashi Tsunade dan Mitarashi Orochimaru?

"Nama saya Yamanaka Sai, ini istri saya, Yamanaka Ino, dan anak kami yang baru saja meninggal adalah Yamanaka Anko." Seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Kata-kata orang tersebut membuatku lega sekaligus malu.

"Oh, maafkan saya, pak, bu, pacar saya namanya Mitarashi Anko. Permisi." Kataku lalu membiarkan kedua petugas rumah sakit itu mendorong brangkar tersebut.

Aku lalu masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tersebut.

_**+End of Kakashi's POV+**_

_**+Anko's POV+**_

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Kabur. Aku menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. 'Aku masih hidup kan? Aku belum mati kan? Aku...' aku terkejut melihat ada seseorang. Kulihat lagi. Masih kabur pandanganku. Ah... aku masih ngantuk. Aku masih mau tidur. Aku memejamkan lagi mataku.

_**+End of Anko's POV+**_

_**+Kakashi's POV+**_

Ketika aku masuk, aku melihat perawat berambut indigo yang tengah membereskan ruang UGD tersebut. Akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Sus, anda tahu pasien bernama Mitarashi Anko?"

"Ah... itu... 5.. menit yang lalu.., ia dipindahkan ke ruang ICU... Kon.. Kondisinya tidak terlalu parah, ha.. hanya saja.. dia harus memakai selang oksigen untuk bernafas..." katanya.

"Ah, Arigatou, Suster..err"

"Hinata... Suster Hinata,"

"Arigatou, Suster Hinata" akupun segera menuju ruang ICU.

**Di Ruang ICU**

Aku melihat Ibunya Anko-chan. Segera saja aku menghampirinya.

"Tante, bagaimana kondisi Anko-chan?" tanyaku dengan tenang. Padahal sebenarnya aku sedang panik.

"Anko-chan terkena gegar otak. Termasuk ringan. Namun ada kemungkinan dia bisa buta, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil."

"Syukurlah..." lalu Tante Tsunade meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kakashi-kun, tolong jaga Anko-chan sebentar ya, Tante mau pergi dulu sebentar. Mau menelepon."

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Pasti Tante mau menelepon Om Orochi. Ah, gak usah dipikirkan.

Melihat Anko sedang yang terlihat seperti tidur ini, dia terlihat manis. Sayangnya dia terlihat sangat pucat. Aku mendekatinya. Kuelus rambutnya ungunya dengan lembut. Biasanya tak penah aku mengelus rambut seorang perempuan kecuali adikku sendiri, Kurenai. Namun, ini berbeda. Rambutnya lebih halus daripada rambutnya Kurenai. Walaupun lebih pendek.

Aku tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat tingkah Anko-chan yang ceria, tapi tidak kekanak-kanakan. Sikapnya yang selalu semangat malah membuatnya jauh lebih dewasa. Tidak seperti Kurenai yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

Dia yang sangat terobsesi pada seni fotografi.

Dia yang selalu tersenyum.

Dia yang selalu tertawa.

Dia yang selalu bersemangat.

Dia yang tak pernah bersedih.

Dia yang bagaikan sinar matahari dan pelangi.

Dia yang selalu marah kalau aku tidak hadir pada waktu eskul dimulai.

Dia yang...

Lamunanku buyar karena melihat sesuatu yang membuatku kaget.

Tiba-tiba Anko-chan membuka matanya. Itupun hanya sekejap. Setelah itu dia menutup matanya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Lega. 'Lebih baik aku jangan ganggu dia dulu. Tapi, aku tak mau meninggalkan dia sendirian... Tapi...'

"Aku harus pulang, Anko-chan, maaf ya, tapi, besok sepulang sekolah, aku pasti akan menjengukmu. Aku pasti akan bawakan dango kesukaanmu. Cepat sembuh, Anko-chan" kataku sambil mengecup keningnya. Tepat di saat aku akan pergi, datanglah Tante Tsunade dan Om Orochimaru.

"Om, Tante, saya pulang dulu ya," kataku.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya,"

"Permisi," akupun segera pulang ke rumah. 'Besok sepulang sekolah aku ajak Kurenai-chan jenguk Anko-chan ah' batinku. Sekalian mengenalkan Kurenai pada Anko. Kurenai pasti senang. Dan dia pasti juga akan berpendapat bahwa Anko-chan adalah sinar matahari dan pelangi.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Ups, aku lupa memberitahunya. Jangan-jangan dia kecelakaan gara-gara...'

_**+End of Kakashi's POV+**_

_**TBC**_

_**T**__o __**B**__e __**C**__ontinue_

**Kaminari to Mizu :**

Yosh! Senpai, saiia sudah memperbaiki fict-nya... Arigatou...  
Oh, ya, saiia sebenernya suka KakaSaku, tapi mohon maaf atas re-review saiia yang membuat semuanya sakit hati... Saiia mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...-  
oh, ya, senpai, Arigatou karena telah membaca fic saiia yang super duper GJ ini...^-^

**Beethoja :**

Arigatou, senpai, atas sarannya...^-^

**Oreo-chan93 :**

I don't want to kill Anko-nee, senpai,

**Rizu Hatake-Hime :**

Gomenne, Rizu-senpai... saiia tak bermaksud untuk menghina, karena saiia juga suka...

**Yosh! Akhirnya, Tamat juga...*plakk***

**Hehe, becanda...**

**Apakah banyak Typo? GJ sangad? atau terlalu LEBAY?**

**Silahkan Review!**

**Flame juga, silahkan, saiia terima kritik dan sarannya...^-^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Akhir yang Bahagia

**Hhuuaahhh... ga kerasa, udah Chapter 4...  
padahal aku ngerasa, baru kemaren aku publish Chapter 1...  
**

**Yosh! Abaikan saja yang tadi itu...  
kita mulai aja ceritanya...^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Camera...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rolling...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto... saiia pinjem Kakashi 'n Ankonya sebentar yah... tenang saja... Naruto tetap jadi milik anda...*dilempar batu***

**Pair : KakaAnko**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt**

**Warning: Super duper GJ, tidak sesuai dengan EYD *dilempar sendal*  
Chapter 4 : Akhir yang Bahagia**

_***Did you see me?***_

Aku tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat tingkah Anko-chan yang ceria, tapi tidak kekanak-kanakan. Sikapnya yang selalu semangat malah membuatnya jauh lebih dewasa. Tidak seperti Kurenai yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

Dia yang sangat terobsesi pada seni fotografi.

Dia yang selalu tersenyum.

Dia yang selalu tertawa.

Dia yang selalu bersemangat.

Dia yang tak pernah bersedih.

Dia yang bagaikan sinar matahari dan pelangi.

Dia yang selalu marah kalau aku tidak hadir pada waktu eskul dimulai.

Dia yang...

Lamunanku buyar karena melihat sesuatu yang membuatku kaget.

Tiba-tiba Anko-chan membuka matanya. Itupun hanya sekejap. Setelah itu dia menutup matanya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Lega. 'Lebih baik aku jangan ganggu dia dulu. Tapi, aku tak mau meninggalkan dia sendirian... Tapi...'

"Aku harus pulang, Anko-chan, maaf ya, tapi, besok sepulang sekolah, aku pasti akan menjengukmu. Aku pasti akan bawakan dango kesukaanmu. Cepat sembuh, Anko-chan" kataku sambil mengecup keningnya. Tepat di saat aku akan pergi, datanglah Tante Tsunade dan Om Orochimaru.

"Om, Tante, saya pulang dulu ya," kataku.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya,"

"Permisi," akupun segera pulang ke rumah. 'Besok sepulang sekolah aku ajak Kurenai-chan jenguk Anko-chan ah' batinku. Sekalian mengenalkan Kurenai pada Anko. Kurenai pasti senang. Dan dia pasti juga akan berpendapat bahwa Anko-chan adalah sinar matahari dan pelangi.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Ups, aku lupa memberitahunya. Jangan-jangan dia kecelakaan gara-gara...'

_**+Kakashi's POV+**_

'Bisa-bisanya aku begitu bodoh. Aku lupa memberitahunya kalau aku mempunyai adik perempuan. Jadilah dia salah sangka. Mengira adikku sendiri adalah selingkuhanku. Lalu aku membiarkan dia memegang tanganku. Semoga saja Anko-chan siuman besok, dan aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'

Aku lalu memarkirkan mobilku di depan rumahku. Setelah mengunci mobilku, lalu aku aku masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri... Aniki... Tumben lama pulangnya. Gimana kencannya? Cewek itu pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aniki gak kencan. Aniki jenguk cewek aniki yang lagi di ruma sakit. Dia gak datang karena kecelakaan."kataku.

"Kalo gitu, pulang sekolah kita jenguk, yuk, Aniki..."

"Eh? Aniki baru mau ngajak kamu, Kurenai-chan..."

"Aniki, aniki tau, ruangannya dimana?"

"Aniki jenguk dia di ruang ICU. Mungkin besok bisa dipindahkan."

"Aniki kalo udah di rumah sakit, hubungin aku aja ya?"

"Iya,"

Lalu aku segera pergi ke kamarku. Sebuah ruangan bernuansa warna hijau. Lalu aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur, dan berbaring di tempat tidurku. Tak lama akupun tertidur.

_**Did you see me?**_

Suara kicau burung membangunkanku. Akupun segera bangun dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Lalu aku segera mengendarai mobilku menuju ke sekolah.

"Yo, Kakashi!" sapa Genma, teman sebangkuku, saat aku sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Yo! Genma..." jawabku, datar.

"Yo, Kakashi," sapa Itachi. Tampaknya dia baru sampai.

"Yo,"

"Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah, Kakashi?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah ini,"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi ke bioskop." Kata Itachi, kecewa.

"Maaf ya? Aku benar-benar gak bisa." Jawabku.

"Ah, gak pa-pa," kata Itachi.

"Ayo,tenang semuanya. Pelajaran akan dimulai," kata sensei berambut pirang, Minato-sensei.

_**+Anko's POV+**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sejenak aku melihat sekelilingku. 'Di mana aku' batinku. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, dan hanya aku sendiri pasiennya. Di samping tempat tidurku ada meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat vas yang berisi bunga mawar merah dan putih, buah-buahan, segelas air, dan beberapa bungkus obat-obatan. Sejenak aku merasa sedikit pusing, dan pandangankuku sedikit kabur. Aku coba mengingat-ingat mengapa aku berada di sini, rumah sakit.

Aku di sini karena mungkin aku mengalami kecelakaan setelah melihat Kakashi bergandengan dengan seorang gadis. Aku melihatnya. Kaka-kun...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dan seorang pria berambut perak itu datang. Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat tempat tidurku.

"Ah... Anko-chan, kau sudah bangun... Syukurlah..." katanya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kaka-kun... Hiks..." aku mulai menangis. Kenapa dia menjengukku? Bukankah dia pergi dengan gadis lain? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Anko-chan... Kenapa menangis? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?" tanyanya lalu dia memelukku. Sebuah pelukan yang lembut.

"Kemarin... Di taman... Kamu sama siapa?... Hiks"

"Aku tidak bersama siapa-siapa..."

"Gadis yang bersamamu di taman itu... yang memegang tanganmu itu..." isakku.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dia tertawa.

"H-hei... kenapa ketawa...hiks..." tanyaku.

"Oh... itu... Cewek itu yah... Sebentar lagi dia datang..." katanya. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Nah... Anko-chan... Sesuai janjiku, aku bawakan Dango kesukaanmu..." katanya sambil memberikan dango kepadaku. Aku langsung memakannya. Sambil terisak tentunya.

"Sudah dong, nangisnya... Nanti aku jelasin kalo dia udah datang..." katanya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Aniki..." serunya. Itukan... Cewek yang bersama Kakashi...

"Ah... Kurenai-chan... Ini cewek yang mau datang kemaren. Tapi dia kecelakaan, jadi gak jadi deh..." katanya.

"Ah... Anko-nee, watashi wa namae Kurenai desu... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu... Oia, cepet sembuh ya... Anko-nee..." katanya. Dia tampak ceria sekali.

"Nah, Anko-chan, dia adikku, namanya Hatake Kurenai."

"Ja-jadi itu... Hiks... Hiks..." aku kembali menangis. Kali ini tangisan bahagia.

"Anko-chan... Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu... Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan... dan kebetulan adikku ingin berkencan dengan pacarnya... Yah_... Double date _gitu..." kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gak pa-pa, Kaka-kun, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena udah salah paham," kataku sambil memegang tangannya Kakashi. "Kurenai-chan, kalo Anko-nee sudah sembuh, kita _Double Date_, ya..."kataku, kepada Kurenai tentunya.

"Ya, Anko-nee... Oh, ya, bener ternyata kata Aniki, Anko-nee cantik." Jawabnya. Mukaku memerah mendengarnya. Kakashi lalu memukul kepala adiknya.

"Hei!" serunya. Kurenai tertawa kecil. Akupun tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Lalu Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kurenai. Kurenai mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruanganku.

Lalu aku merasakan ada yang hangat di tanganku. Akupun terkejut. Kulihat Kakashi mencium tanganku.

"Anko-chan..." gumamnya. Mukaku memerah. Sementara...

"Ehem, ehem..." mendengar itu, Kakashi langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Kulihat di pintu. Shizune dan Genma. Mereka tersenyum-senyum melihatku dan Kakashi. Shizune melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Genma dan berlari ke Shizune langsung memelukku.

"Anko-chan...~ kamu gak apa-apa kan? Aku khawatir lho~~" kata Shizune. Genma hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Sementara aku dengan susah payah melepaskan pelukan Shizune.

"Aduh, Shizu-chan... Aku gak bisa bernafas nih..." kataku. Sizune melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf... Anko-chan... Aku kan kangen sama kamu... Oh, ya, tadi aku dan Genma beliin kamu Pear kesukaan kamu lho... Dimakan ya... Biar cepet sembuh..." kata Shizune sambil memberikan bungkusan berwarna putih kepadaku.

"Udah, Shizu-chan... Makasih... Taruh aja di meja," kataku sambil tersenyum. Sementara Kakashi dan Genma sedang berbicara tak jauh dariku dan Shizune. Lalu Shizune memberikan sebuah buku kepadaku. Akupun mengobrol dengan Shizune, tentang apa yan terjadi di sekolah selama aku tidak ada, dan cerita Shizune yang ditembak oleh Genma kemarin.

"Pantes aja kulihat kalian gandengan tangan tadi, udah pacaran sekalinya..." kataku. Muka Shizune memerah. Lalu dia mencuri pandang ke arah Genma. Aku tertawa.

"Hayo... Masih curi-curi pandang..." godaku. Shizune tertawa.

"Kamu juga lagi pegangan tangan sama Kakashi-senpai kan, tadi... Sampe tanganmu dicium-cium gitu," kata-kata Shizune membuatku tersentak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin semerah tomat yang baru dipetik dari pohonnya.

"Ah... I-itu kan... Dia yang mulai... Bu-bukan aku yang minta..." kataku tergagap.

"Aduh... Romantisnya..." goda Shizune. Lagi.

Kemudian pintu ruanganku terbuka. Kulihat siapa yang masuk. Kurenai.

"Eh, ada Shizu-nee... Shizu-nee ngapain di sini?" tanyanya.

"Eh, Kurenai-chan, Shizu-nee lagi jenguk sahabat nih..."

"Kurenai-chan... Kenal dengan Shizu-chan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Anko-chan... Shizu-nee kan kakaknya pacar Kurenai-chan..." kata Shizune, menggoda Kurenai.

"Eh... I-iya..." kata Kurenai. Gugup. Lalu kami tertawa melihat Kurenai yang salah tingkah. Lalu Kurenai mengambil tas sekolahnya dan menaruh bungkusan kecil di atas meja.

"Anko-nee, Shizu-nee, aku pulang dulu ya... udah sore nih..." kata Kurenai sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Ya, hati-hati ya..." kataku dan Shizune bersamaan.

"Jaa, Anko-nee, Shizu-nee... Anko-chan jangan lupa janjinya lho..." jawab Kurenai lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Anko-chan, aku dan Genma-kun pulang dulu ya... udah sore nih, besok aku jenguk lagi ya..." Shizune mengambil tasnya, lalu menggandeng tangan Genma. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, Shizu-chan... Makasih udah mau jenguk aku... Jaa..." kataku.

Lalu ruangan itu sepi. Tinggal aku berdua dengan Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi membuka bungkusan kecil yang di bawa Kurenai.

"Nah, makan dulu ya... Ini, udah dibelikan makanan sama Kurenai-chan..." katanya, lalu memberikan makanan itu kepadaku.

"Kaka-kun... Suapin..." kataku, manja. Kakashi hanya tersenyum. 'Manisnya senyumannya... Seperti coklat,' pikirku.

"Ya, aku suapin..." kata Kakashi. Senyuman itu tetap terlukis di wajahnya. Aku lalu makan dengan disuapi oleh Kakashi.

'Hm... Enak juga ternyata makan disuapin... Apalagi sama orang yang kita sayangi' batinku. Setelah selesai makan, Kakashi menyuruhku meminum obat.

"Nah, Anko-chan minum obat dulu ya... Setelah itu Istirahat..." kata Kakashi, lembut.

"Gak mau minum obat..." kataku, manja. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa. Tapi tak apalah, aku ingin tahu, reaksinya seperti apa.

"Hehehe... Anko-chan ini, minum obat aja susah banget, minum ya... Biar cepet sembuh, dan kita bisa _Double Date_." Kata Kakashi. Aku tertawa geli.

"Hehehe... Ya, Kaka-kun..." lalu aku meminum obat dan tidur. Lelap.

.

.

_**1 Minggu Kemudian...**_

.

.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Mengenakan seragam praktekku, celana ungu dan kemeja ungu dengan lengan warna hitam. Lalu aku memasukkan kameraku ke dalam tas. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin lagi untuk memastikan agar aku sudah cukup rapi. Setelah itu aku mengambil tasku dan menuju ruang makan. Di sana ada Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah lebih dulu menyantap sarapan mereka, sebelum mereka berdua berangkat ke kantor, bersama.

"Ohayou, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan..." sapaku ceria, lalu mencium pipi ayah dan ibuku.

"Hn, Ohayou, Anko-chan," jawab Ayahku. Dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou, Anko-chan... Ayo... Sarapan dulu..." kata Ibuku, ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan sifat Ayahku yang dingin.

"Ya, Kaa-chan. Oh, ya, Kaka-kun udah datang?" tanyaku sambil mengoleskan selai coklat di atas roti panggangku.

"Kakashi-kun pacarmu?" goda Ibuku. Kurasakan wajahku memerah.

"Ka-kalo iya... ke-kenapa Kaa-chan?" jawabku. Gugup.

"Ibu senang kalo kamu sama Kakashi itu. Dia yang selalu ngerawat kamu di rumah sakit. Bahkan dia langsung datang begitu Ibu telfon." Kata Ibuku. Aku tersenyum. 'Ternyata dia...' gumamku.

**Ting Tong...**

"Nah, itu pasti Kakashi... Kaa-chan, Tou-chan... Aku berangkat dulu ya... Jaa..." kataku sambil mengambil tas sekolahku dan membuka pintu depan. Kulihat dia berdiri di depan pintu. Kakashi.

"Ohayou, Anko-chan..." sapanya padaku, sambil tersenyum. Aku terpaku melihatnya. Dengan seragam praktek berwarna merah, dengan lengan warna hitam. Celananya pun, berwarna merah.

"O-ohayou, Kaka-kun..." kataku. Pasti aku begini, kalau udah melihat senyumnya.

"Ayo, berangkat, Anko-chan..." katanya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Aku menggenggem tanganna dengan erat. Lalu kami berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah.

_Did you see me?_

_Did you see my tears when you hurt me?  
Did you see my smile, when you touch my hand?  
Did you see my smile, when you hugs me?  
Yes, _

_because of that... I love you..._

_**The End**_

Huwaaaa... GaJenya endingnya...T,T  
Oh, ya... Makasih buat para senpai-senpai yang udah mau review fic yang GJ ini... n para readers semuaaaa...^-^

**Special thanks to:**

**Dindahatake, chiuchiu hatake, beethoja, Rizu Hatake-hime, Oreo-chan, Kaminari to Mizu, natsue yuzuki, Aiko Kurosaki Uchiha, love kakaanko 4ever, dan...**

**READERS YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu...**

_Amelia Mitarashi Hatake_


End file.
